In open and busy places such as a square, a stadium, a leisure area, and a parking lot of a city, a floodlight is usually installed to implement concentrated illumination in a wide range, especially a stadium lamp. With professionalism of various sport events and popularity of sports, people have an increasing requirement on a stadium lamp.
In a conventional technology, a floodlight includes a lamp post and a lamp installed on the lamp post, where the lamp is fixedly installed on a top end of the lamp post; an irradiation angle of the lamp is fixed. Because the lamp and the lamp post are fixedly connected, the irradiation angle of the lamp cannot be changed. In different places, an illuminate angle range of a floodlight cannot be adjusted according to a site need; a structure of the whole lamp is complex; and there are various assembly working procedures. In addition, a light source of the floodlight is mainly a high-pressure sodium lamp, a high-pressure mercury lamp, and a metal halide lamp; there is a large amount of mercury vapor in the light source, and if the light source is broken, the mercury vapor is volatilized into the atmosphere; the light source further contains mercury, lead, arsenic and other elements that cause serious pollution to an environment, which also brings harm to human health. Furthermore, because photoelectric conversion efficiency of the floodlight is low, a large amount of heat energy is generated, and conversely, generated light is little, and the lamp body has a relatively large size and is unaesthetic in appearance.